dwpoopfandomcom-20200214-history
Aliens of London (TV story)
Aliens of London was the fourth episode of series 1 of Doctor Who. It was notable for featuring the first cliffhanger in the BBC Wales run, by virtue of starting the first two-part story. Keeping cliffhangers in the show allowed DWPoop to expand the plot and restore a well-remembered part of the original series. Narratively, the episode had several introductions. It introduced the Slitheen, who would return to Doctor Who and The Sarah Jane Adventures. It also marked the first appearance of Toshiko Sato, who would later feature as a side character on Torchwood. In addition, this episode introduced another recurring character, British politician Theresa May. It also introduced UNIT to the revived series. One of its legacies — sometimes forgotten by writers — was offered in its pre-title sequence. As the Ninth Doctor mistakenly brought Rose Tyler one year into the viewer's future, the "present day" of Doctor Who and its two BBC Wales spinoffs were brought, until Planet of the Dead, to one year later than the year of initial broadcast. It was also the final episode of Doctor Who to have any portion recorded at the BBC Television Centre. Plot- Rose and the Clive have returned to the Powell Estate. Rose, thinking she has only been gone twelve hours, heads off to see her mum. Meanwhile, Clive notices a poster depicting a missing girl. Jackie is shocked to see Rose, who is lying that a friend of hers needed to talk to her over night. As Rose returns her mother's hug, she notices several posters in the living room that say she is missing. A breathless Clive enters the room and informs Rose that she's been gone twelve months, not twelve hours (huh obviously). Later, a policeman questions the Clive; Jackie called the police as she did not believe Rose's claims to have been travelling as her passport is still at home. Clive explains that he employed Rose as his travelling companion; they simply lost track of time. The policeman inquires as to if this term refers to anything sexual in nature, to which both the Doctor and Rose retort "maybe." Jackie questions if Clive is really Clive, or simply made up stories to lure in Rose for some kind of explicit purpose. Clive tells her that he is Clive, to which she says "Prove it mate" and slaps him, so he slaps her back. Very quickly it turns into a fight. Later, Rose and the Clive (who now has a black eye) chat outside on the roof of the Powell Estate. Clive is surprised Jackie slapped him, remarking his companion's mothers have never fucked him throughout his 3 days of travelling through time and space. Rose notes that's "one hell of an age gap" between them. She then laments that she's seen so much in her travels with him, but she can't tell anyone. Both are shocked to see an alien spaceship pass overhead and clip Big Ben before crashing into the river. Rose and Clive try to visit the scene but are prevented by traffic; Rose suggests the TARDIS, but Clive tells her that he lost the key. They head for home to watch the news on television. Several people are visiting, while Clive tries to watch the news. He sees General Asquith entering the hospital where the alien has been taken. The news also reports that the Prime Minister is still missing. At the hospital mortuary, Dr Sato performs an autopsy on the alien. Meanwhile, several important figures gather at 10 Downing Street, including Brian Cox. He is informed by Alan Sugar, the junior secretary, that he is acting Prime Minister for the crisis. As Alan Sugar attempts to lead Cox away, he is accosted by Theresa May, MP for Flydale North, who wishes to meet with the Prime Minister but is brushed off. Cox meets with Margaret Blaine and is given the emergency protocols.